Labyrinth
by Pattefron
Summary: Rob and Kristen are faced with complications when their repationship takes an unexpected turn. How will they cope with all of the Twilight promotion as well as fighting their feelings for one another?
1. Premiere

****

KPOV

'All done Kristen.'

'Thanks Nichole.' I smiled up at her. She was the best stylist in the world. I pushed myself up from the chair and went over to where my dress was laid neatly across the bed. I'd picked it out myself, with Nichole's approval of course: A one shouldered Red and white dress with carefully chosen accessories to match.

I slipped into the dress, trying not to mess up Nichole's perfect job and then put on my black heels.

'You look beautiful Kristen. Rob is gonna love it.'

'Excuse me?' I asked her, confused.

'Well, it's just... never mind.'

I shook my head, and went to put on my necklace. There. Outfit complete.

I glanced over to the clock by my bed, startled by how quick the time had passed.

'Well, I better get going, Nichole. I think my car is here. Thanks so much, you've done a great job.' I kissed her on the cheek, picked up my clutch bag and phone, and went downstairs to where my car was waiting.

-

By the time we reached the movie theatre, I noise of just about a million screaming fans filled the air. Out of the window of the car, I could see Taylor and Rachelle having photos taken together. Rachelle looked stunning as usual, her fiery red curls hanging elegantly down her back, wearing a beautiful black coctail dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. Taylor looked dashing in his black suit and open collared shirt.

Without warning, my heart started pounding. Your going to be fine, I reassured myself. Theres just a few thousand people calling your name, it's all fine.

I took in some deep breaths as the driver came around to my side of the car to open the door. I took in one last deep breath and proceeded to step out into the unknown. Immedialty, the screaming became louder. If its like this for me, wonder what they're gonna do when rob get here, I pondered to myself. I smiled broadly as I walked down the red carpet, the noise of clicking cameras and fangirl screams in my ears.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a suave black car pull up. The driver opened the door and sure enough out stepped Rob. He looked gorgeous, of course, it went without saying. He was wearing a full black suit accompanied by a black shirt and tie, and his trademark tousled hair to match. I tried not too look as if i was gawming, but I couldn't help it when he looked like that.

Rob gave me a quick wave, and flashed a brilliant smile at me. I flashed him one back, but it didnt seem half as good.

Suddenly, all the attention turned from me. And the screams got much louder. People were shouting his name, and some were even shouting 'Edward.' I knew how much that pissed him off, so I laughed melodically to myself. Some people were even crying, which scared me a little.

Whilst Rob was escorted down the carpet, I continued to make my own way, stopping to sign autographs for people, and take a few photos. Every now and then I glanced back at Rob. He seemed totally relaxed and at ease, even though the screams must have been deafening him.

-

A few interviews and signatures laters, I heard a familar voice call my name.

'Kris,' Rob called to me, in his delicious british accent. He gestured for me to go over to where he was standing. Without hesitation, I went and joined him. Gently, he slid arm around my waist. I placed mine on his waist and photographers began taking our picture.

Suddenly, I felt Robs lips at my ear.

'You look stunning tonight Kristen,' he whispered to me; I could feel his hot, sweet breath on my neck.

I glared up at him, his green eyes sparkling spectacullarly. 'Well thank you,' I replied, and then added, 'You're not half bad yourself.'

He winked at me, a cheeky grin on his face, and then we continued down the screaming carpet of madness.

-

It felt like hours had passed by the time we were sitting down in the theatre. Rob was slumped in the seat next to me, his head down. Rob hated watching himself even more than I hated watching myself.

'Rob are you okay? You look slightly green,' I queried. I didn't want him throwing up all over me during the film.

'Yeah I'm fine. Its just, you know I hate watching myself. It makes me cringe.' He let his head fall into his hands.

The rest of the cast were on the row behind us, all looking excited but nervous at the same time; Jackson had his arm around Ashley and they looked like they were in deep conversation. Obviously they weren't all about to throw up. The row behind that were mine and Rob's familys. I dont think they could have been any more excited.

I looked at Rob again; he was still slumped right back into his chair.

'Cheer up Rob, we may as well enjoy it instead of being embarrased. Your an amazing actor, theres no need to be embarrassed.' I patted his knee and smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back at me. 'Your not half bad yourself,' Rob mimicked, in an american accent.

'Shut up, you!' I giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

Just then, I noticed Catherine walk in. I realised it was the first time I'd seen her all evening; she was wearing all black, a black long coat and black ankle boots. Catherine was so individual, with her quirky sence of style. But we all loved her anyway. She was such an amazing director and a decent human being at the same time.

'Hi you guys!' Catherine greeted us with a huge smile, as she always did. Every time she met us on the set, she would be smiling. I don't think I've ever seen her go a day without smiling.

Rob perked up a little. He liked Catherine a lot. She didnt just look at him and think, 'God, he's hot.' She actually respected Rob, and he respected her too.

Various hello's came from the rest of the cast. Nikki got up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then went back to where she had been sitting with Rachelle after their breif greeting.

Cathernine came over to Rob and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'How are you?' He asked her in his velevety voice.

'I'm good, really excited, you?'

Rob didn't say anything. Instead, he just raised his eyebrows at her.

'Aww Rob, you'll be fine. Just enjoy it. You did a fab job.'

'I just hate watching myself, thats all.'

Catherine lent down and rubbed his arm in a comforting mannor. 'You'll be fine,' she told him again.

'Catherine.' I stood up and held out my arms to give her a hug.

'You look amazing Kris,' Catherine complimented.

'Thanks. I'd like to take credit, but Nichole did most of the work.'

'She amazing.'

'Definatley.'

Just then the lights dimmed. Oh shit. I sat back down and Catherine perched herself on the seat next to me. Rob sat up in his chair, making the effort to at least try and enjoy himself. I placed my hand ontop of his, trying to make him feel at least a bit better. Then I heard my voice fill the auditorium and all went silent.

-

'Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245...'

I could see Rob getting more and more embarrased by the second. This was the scene where his song played in the background, and he was not liking it one bit. My hand was still ontop of his, as we continued to watch the film. Surprisingly, I was less embarrassed than I thought I was going to be. I was enjoying the movie and Catherine looked like she could jump through the ceiling at any moment, she was liking it that much.

Unexpectedly, I felt Robs hand slip from under mine. I looked to where he was siting, but instead saw and empty chair. I glanced at Catherine. She looked just as confused as I did. I shrugged my shoulders in responce, and quietly got up and walked out of the theatre door.

Rob was standing in the hallway, running his hand through his hair. I could only imagine how fast his heart was beating. I was hoping that he wasn't about to start hyperventilating and collapse right then and there. He breathed out one hugh sigh, and let his head fall back against the wall.

'Rob, are you really okay?'

'Kris, I was doing fine. Until that song came on.'

'Why until the song came on?'

'Listen, watching myself act is enough, but then listening to myself sing as well. Its too much.. it's just too much.'

'Rob...' I let myself trail off, and instead of saying anything futher, held my arms out to him, just as I had done with Catherine.

'Your amazing, you know that Kristen.'

'It's what friends are for, right?' I told him, my eyes smiling up at him broadly.

'Right...' he replied, his tone much quieter ans softer than before.

'So, Rob, are you gonna come back in? Or am I going to have to kick you up the arse a few times first?'

Rob began to laugh tunefully, in a way that would make anyone smile until they started to look like a mentalist.'Now I wouldnt want that would I?'

-

The film was nearly to a close. Rob had perked up a bit, and did actually seem like he was enojoying himself somewhat. Catherine still looked like she could shoot through the ceiling any moment and well, I was just having a good time.

A moment later, I found myself precipitously staring at myself dancing on Rob's, or rather Edward's, feet. I focused my gaze on us moving elegantly around the screen.

Wow, we look good together, I suddenly realised to myself.

I turned to look at Catherine, who was biting down on her bottom lip, still smiling slightly, now looking more like she was going to cry than blast through the roof.

I looked to the other side of me, where Rob seemed to have leaned forward in his seat, as if to get a better view of what was happening on screen. It was the first time all night I had seen him deeply involved in the movie. I pondered on what he was thinking to himself, but I was sure it must have been similar to my own thoughts.

Insinctively, I placed my hand with Rob's, but this time I entwined my fingers with each perfect one of his, instead of just ontop. And we relaxed into watching the last few moments of the film together.

As we heard my voice-over, brining the film to a close, our hands were still locked together. A moment later, the lights came up for the end credits, and people began to file out, chatting away amongst themselves.

'You two were amazing,' Ashley complimented Rob and I.

'Yeah you were,' Kellan reciprocated.

'Thanks guys. God i was shitting myself. Well, up until the end anyway.'

'Yeah I could tell. You seemed to be enjoying Kristen's hand,' Kellan accused, in a smirk on his face.

At that point, Robs cheeks went for their natural pink colour, to a bright crimson .

'Oi, Kellan, leave him alone,' Nikki remarked and slapped him lightly on the arm.

A quiet snicker from the cast evolved.

Since the thought had just come into my head, and to distract everyone from Rob's embarrasment, I quickly suggested, 'Anyone feel like an after party at mine?'

'Sure thing Kris,' Ashley replied, nodding simultaneously. 'We'll all meet you there, c'mon guys,' she gestured for evreyone to start leaving the theatre.

'See you in a few guys,' Catherine kissed myself and Rob on the cheek as she left.

Suddenly, I found myself alone with Rob in the movie theatre. All went silent, and very awkward.

'So... are we going then Rob? Or are we just going to stand here for another hour in silence?' A smile crept over my lips.

'Come on then,' Rob said with a huff.

We walked slowely and silently out of the door, barely an inch between us. I was about to take Robs hand for the second time that evening, but someone that I wasn't expecting neared us, and instead took a few steps away.

* * *

**Who is walking over to Kristen and Rob to make her react in that way? And how will Kristen's after party go? Find out in the next chapter! **

Reviews please :D


	2. After Party

**KPOV**

'Mike?' I questioned the figure coming towards us.

'Hey babe,' he greeted as he reached where Rob and I were standing, 'Hey buddy.' Mike held his hand out for Rob to shake and he did so courteously. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Rob wipe his hand down his trouser leg, but I was probably imagining things. To my Knowledge, Rob liked Mike; they always had gotten on well.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him, trying not to sound like I didn't want him to be here.

'I just wanted to come and see how everything had gone.' He grabbed me around the waste and pulled me in tight to his chest.

'Fine, thanks.' I smiled, but it felt like I was putting too much effort into it.

Mike bent down and kissed me softly on the lips for a few seconds. I kissed him back, but it felt awkward, especially with rob twiddling his thumbs in the background.

'So what are you doing now baby?'

For some reason, I felt reluctant to tell him that there was an after party at my house, but I did. It would only end up in an immense argument if I didn't. 'Everyone's gone back to mine, for a sort of celebration.'

'Mind if I tag along?'

'Sure thing, Mike.' I tried smiling again. He seemed to believe me, and took my hand as we started walking.

'I've got my car with me, so lets take that shall we?' He glanced over at Rob, who hadn't said anything for a while.

'Yeah, course,' Rob answered respectfully.

_

When we reached my house, it was already nearly eleven o'clock. Mike took my hand again as we walked inside, with Rob beside me looking just as uncomfortable as before.

We wandered over to the living room, where most people, with the exception of Kellan and Ashley, seemed to be. Mike guided me over to the only leftover seat and sat me down on his knee, whilst we were greeted with various hellos. Rob received a few hugs and handshakes, and then meandered to the Kitchen.

Laughter and gossip drifted through the air, along with cheesy eighty's tunes that Taylor Rachelle and Edi were singing along to loudly. Mike pulled my head so it was resting on his chest, and began to stroke my hair softly.

Rob ambled back into the room with a can of beer in his hand.

'Anyone else want a drink?' He offered, his eyes scanning the room.

'Can I have a glass of white wine please, babe?' Nikki requested.

'Sure thing,' Rob replied, smiling at her, 'Anyone else?'

'I'll have a beer please, mate,' Jackson responded. No one else seemed to want a drink, so Rob left to get Nikki and Jackson's. As he left the room, he looked at me leaning on mike, and then quickly looked away. Something was bothering him tonight, but I couldn't figure out what. He hadn't been himself since Mike arrived, but things had never been weird between them.

I needed to speak to Rob.

'Actually, I need a glass of water.' I told Mike, pushing myself up out of his lap.

'Don't be too long,' he grinned as I walked to the kitchen.

_

I found rob leaning on the side, his eyes closed, and his head back. Jackson and Nikki's drinks were already poured out sitting next to him on the side.

'Rob? Hey, what's up?' I asked him, sympathetically.

He didn't respond. Instead he stayed in exactly the same position that I found him in.

'Rob? Whats up with you tonight?' I asked again, only this time not so sympathetically.

This time he answered me.

'As if you don't know Kris,' he retorted sternly. 'Is it not evident to you what's going on?' he sighed heavily and closed his eyes again.

My eyes began to wander quickly. Did I really have no idea what was going on? Or was it less convoluted than I had first thought?

All of a sudden, Rob walked over too me. His face now was just inches from mine.

'If your really that perplexed as to what's going on, maybe this will give you a clue,' he breathed the words slowly, his hands now wrapped tenderly around my waist, his breath circling my face.

'Oh…' I trailed off, and Rob's lips touched mine, but only for a second. His eyes were locked deep into mine. I could see them glimmering with delight.

A million thought were rushing through my head; I didn't know what to think. But I didn't give myself time to do so, as, without warning, I lent my head in closer to Rob's, our lips almost touching for the second time. I put my arms around his neck and touched my lips to his. His breath tasted so sweet.

This time the kiss didn't stop. I pulled myself tighter to him, kissing him more passionately. After about a minute, I made myself stop, thought It was clear that neither of us wanted to.

'Rob, this isn't good,' I said shaking my head, taking my arms from around his neck.

'Oh, but it is. It's really, really good.'

'Not the kissing silly, that was…magical…I mean, Rob, I've got a boyfriend.'

'I know, I know. This is my entire fault. I should have never opened my bloody fat mouth in the first place.'

'No, Rob, it's not your fault. I'm glad I know how you feel. It's just, I don't want to two time anyone.'

'I understand Kris. It's not fair on Mike. I really should have done this to you. When we were sitting together in that theatre holding hands, and watching ourselves, it just felt right. But I don't want to pressure you in any way. Kristen, you have to realize that I like you. A lot. And that means I'll respect any decisions you choose to make.' Rob looked down at me understandingly.

'Yes, but-'

'Where the fuck are our drinks Rob?' I heard Nikki shout impatiently.

'Sorry Nik, I, err, dropped a bottle of wine. I'll be there in a min.'

'Well hurry the hell up babe, were dying of thirst in here.'

Rob turned back face me. He stoked the back of his hand down my cheek. The he picked up the drinks and left.

And I was alone.

Alone, confused and not knowing on earth what the hell I was going to do next.

* * *

**What will Kristen decide is the right thing to do? Will she tell anyone what happened between her and Rob, and get their advice? Or wll she keep it to herself and hope it all goes away? Find out in the next chapter...**

Review + Favourite! :)


	3. Aftermath

**RPOV**

What was I thinking? I should never have just kissed her like that. I had no right to do it, especially as she's with Mike.

It's not like I'm in love with her, It's just... well, yeah I suppose I am. But that still didn't give me the right just to go around kissing her.

Why do I always do everything wrong? I'm such a waste of time. Why would she even want to be with someone like me, who goes around kissing other peoples girlfriends?

I passed Nikki and Jackson their drinks, and then slumped myself down onto the couch next to Catherine. She was chatting to Peter and Billy casually.

'You okay Rob?' Peter asked.

'Fine thanks Peter,' I lied smoothly.

'Well, it's been a long day. But we've more premieres to come!'

'Oh god, don't remind me.'

I rubbed my hands up and down my face, and yawned widely.

At that moment, Kristen entered the Living room. I couldn't face her; I was too embarrassed with myself. Instead I rested my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

'Finally babe, come sit back down with me,' I heard Michael say to Kristen.

'In a minute, I'm just going to go and get changed into something more comfortable.'

'I'll miss you,' he said, in a sickly tone.

Kristen didn't reply. I opened my eyes, and saw her walking daintily out of the room.

Barely a minute later, Kristen was back, still in the same dress she had been in all night. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

I got up and walked over to where she was standing. I put my hands on her shoulders, and asked, 'Kristen what's wrong.'

'I-'

But her answer was interrupted. Ashley half ran into the room, wrapping a dressing gown around her as she did so. She was closely followed by Kellan, doing exactly the same thing.

'Kristen, I'm so sorry,' Ashley began, 'I - I mean we- didn't mean to scare you like that. I mean, it kinda just happened.' She looked over to Kellan, her cheeks blushing a scarlet red.

'No, Ashley, don't apologize. I was just a little shocked is all.' Kristen paused, shook her head and then continued, 'I mean, it's great! So what does this mean?'

'Well, we're just taking it one step at a time.' Ashley replied, a cheeky smile on her face.

'Come here you!' Kristen said, and gave Ashley a hug. 'I'm just glad it was in my bloody guest bedroom,' she added with a laugh, and everyone joined in.

I walked a few steps to Kellan, and punched him playfully on the arm with a smile. He did the same thing back.

'Well, I was going to get changed, but i think you two had better do the honors,' Kristen remarked, smiling still.

Everyone laughed melodically and Kellan took Ashley's hand as they left the room.

'Aw, I feel so happy for them. Kellan's been flirting with Ash for ages!' Nikki told the room.

'I think everyone's happy for them,' I added.

Minutes later, Ashley and Kellan were back downstairs, hand in hand.

'Wait a minute, I think I have champagne. We can make a toast,' Kristen told everyone. Soon enough she was back with a tray of just about a million glasses of champagne.

She lay the tray down on a table, and everyone took one.

'So I'd like to make a toast,' Kristen started, 'First, to all of us, for working so hard on Twilight. Everyone did such a good job. To the future, and whatever it brings, whether it be in work or life in general. And last but not least, to love. Because when we have love, nothing else has to matter, because we have someone who will be there for you no matter what.' I looked over to Kristen. She looked back at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

'Us, the future, and Love,' everyone chorused, and then we took turns clinking glasses with one another.

Michael put his arm around Kristen and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him, and then looked over at me. Our eyes locked, and she looked as if she wanted to tell me she was sorry for something. I didn't want her to be sorry for anything. I only wanted her to be happy, and if it wasn't me that made her that way, then so be it.

Kristen took Michael's hand and led him out of the room. I could only guess what was going to happen next, and it hurt me to think about it. But I just kept telling myself that as long as she was happy, nothing else in the world mattered more.

-

**KPOV**

I knew it was the right thing to do. Ever since Rob had kissed me in the kitchen, and subsequently I had kissed him back, my mind hadn't stopped to rest, even for a second. I thought through my options, time and time again. What would be the consequences of my actions? Who's heart would I have to break? Was I definitely making the right decision?

And I definitely knew I was.

I would just make the toast, I thought to myself, and then I'd do it.

'So I'd like to make a toast,' I began, 'First, to all of us, for working so hard on Twilight. Everyone did such a good job. To the future, and whatever it brings, whether it be in work or life in general. And last but not least, to love. Because when we have love, nothing else has to matter, because we have someone who will be there for you no matter what.' I looked over to Rob. He looked back at me and smiled, and I realized I was smiling too. Not good Kristen, not good! I shook my head and stopped smiling at Rob.

Oh god, I hope I wasn't going to hurt him too bad, was all that was going though my head now. I hate hurting anyone, it's not what I do. Oh, god, oh god, oh god. Okay Kristen, calm down.

I felt Michael slip his arm around my waist and delicately kiss my cheek. I turned to look up at him and beamed him my best smile. I glanced over at Rob, and he looked at me too. Our eyes locked. I felt as if I needed to say sorry to him, and he must have seen the look in my eyes that was trying to do that very thing.

I took Mike's hand and led him out of the door. I stopped when we reached the bottom of the stair.

'Lets sit down here for a minute,' I said, gesturing to the bottom stair.

'Sure thing babe,' Mike replied and pulled me down to sit next to him on the stair.

He lent in to kiss me, so I closed my eyes and let him do so. After a few minutes he pulled away. He could sense that something was wrong.

'Hey, what's the matter?'

'Nothing...it's...nothing,' I really had no idea what to say.

'Oh, c'mon, what is it. You an tell me anything, you know that.'

'Right,' I started to say with a sigh. Mike rubbed my arm, encouraging me to continue, 'Mike, I'm having such a hard time at the moment. I have a million thoughts running through my head and I just...' I paused to take a deep breath, 'Its just, I can't hurt anyone anymore. Go on living a lie. I have to start telling myself what's the right thing to do, the way I want my life to be.'

'What are you on about babe?' He questioned, a bemused look on his face.

'Oh mike, I'm so sorry,' I couldn't say anymore. I just let the tears spring from my eyes, cried into his shoulder.

'Sorry for what? Why are you crying? Aww baby, it's okay. Whatever it is, we can sort it out.'

I exhaled deeply. sat up straight and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath, before i spoke again.

'Mike, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that, well, I'm not sure I'm in love with you any more. I'm so sorry.'

'What? Are you serious? Kristen, why?'

'I don't know mike. Things haven't seemed right between us lately, and i can't go on misleading people. I'm sorry. I think its best that you know rather than living a lie, don't you? I do care about you, a lot. I hope we can still be friends?' I tried to smile, but it all seemed too false.

'I'd better go Kristen, I can't be here anymore.'

'Please Mike, I don't want things to end this way between us.'

'Well, I think you made it pretty clear what you want, so I'm not going to ruin your life for you any more.' He pushed himself up from the stair and walked over to the front door. He turned around, took one last look at me and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

For the second time that night, I burst into loud sobs.

Seconds later, I was joined in the hallway by Rob.

'Kristen what's the matter? Where's Mike? Did he hurt you? God I'm gonna-'

'No, Rob, calm down he didn't do anything to me,' I told him, trying to fight back the tears. 'He didn't do anything. I made him angry and he just left.'

'Why? What did you say to him?' Rob questioned.

'I err...I told him that I didn't love him any more.'

Rob's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. The emotions rushing through me were overwhelming, and suddenly I began to cry louder again.

Rob pulled me in close to his chest and hugged me tightly.

'Don't worry Kris, everything will be fine. Shhh, it's fine, I'm here for you,' he consoled, gently stroking my hair.

Actions speak louder than words, I thought to myself. I took in another breath and looked up at Rob; his eyes were sparkling wonderfully down at me. I couldn't regret the decision I was about to make, so I inhaled deeply and lent up on my tip toes. Gently, I pressed my lips to Robs.

'Kris, wha-'

'No Rob, don't say anything.'

Softly, I pressed my lips to his again and we continued from where we had left off in the Kitchen.

* * *

**What will happen now that Kristen has broken up with Mike? Will she tell anyone about the break up and getting together with Rob? Or will she keep it to herself. Will rob let the secret out of the bag? **

Find out in the next chapter.

**Reviews please :)**


	4. Secrets

**KPOV**

I slowely opened my eyes. At first I had no idea where I was, but soon realised I was curled up on the sofa bed, Rob at my side. The sun poured in though the bay window at the end of the living room along with the noise of the early morning traffic.  
Last night was coming back to me clearly. After I had kissed Rob in the hallway, I'd gone back in the living room and told everyone that I was tired after the long day I'd had. No-one had noticed that Mike had left, and so didn't think to question me about it. As far as I knew, no-one knew that Mike and I were broken up. Everyone had said their congratulations and goodbyes, and kissed me on the cheek one by one as they left, thanking me for hosting a great, be it rather short, party. After everyone had left, not knowing that, one Mike and I were broken up and two that anything was going on between me and Rob, I rejoined him and things left off from where I had started them.  
And now we were waking up together in my living room.  
Rob smiled across at me, and I smiled back. I couldn't help it; for once I was happy, especially after the trauma that I'd had to go through last night; I hadn't mean to get anyone mad. But it would have been worse leading Micheal on like that. Even before i knew about Rob, things hadn't been right between myself and Mike. Actually, it was ever since I began filming Twilight. I wasn't seeing him as much. I was seeing Rob a lot more and we hung out nearly every day. From our very first audition, you could tell there was chemistry between us, but back then we were just weren't even thinking about anything more. Then during filming, it all started to change and I could see things in him that I wasn't seeing before, and began looking at him in a different way than I had been. I'd thought about things, like, what it would be like if we went out. Or what it would be like to kiss him, which was one of the things I actually would find out, and I was not disappointed. After I'd started thinking these things, I began looking at Mike in a different way as well. I never missed Mike when I was with Rob; I was always having too much fun. But whenever I was with Mike, I missed Rob like crazy. I wouldn't text or call him, so i didn't seem overly keen. Hearing his smooth, creamy voice would make me happy, so when he texted or called me, my day was always perfect. That never happened with Mike, but I could never find the strength to break up with him; he loved me so much and I didn't want to hurt him. On some level, I still loved him too; we'd been through so much together. I just didn't feel for him what I felt for Rob.  
Now, staring across at Rob, I knew everything was in the right place. I was content and nothing could make me happier right now than lying here, with my perfect man.

'Good morning gorgeous. Did you have a good sleep?' Rob smiled at me and the shuffled across the bed so there was barely an inch between us. He locked his arms around me and began kissing me all over.  
'Yes..good...thanks....haha. Rob.. how can I... answer you if... oh forget it... haha.' I pulled Robs face close to mine and locked my eyes to his. I touched my lips to his and put my arms around his neck. Rob pulled away for just one second.  
'Try and control yourself, please!' Rob laughed and then put his lips back to mine.  
After a minute I broke away from Rob.  
'Rob... did I do something really bad last night?'  
'Really bad? I don't remember any bad parts.' A grin spread over Rob's face, and he winked at me cheekily.  
'No silly,' I playfully rolled my eyes, 'I mean to Mike. Was I too harsh on him?'  
'Babe, it's your life and if he really loves you, he would let you be happy,' Rob told me firmly, 'If you had decided to stay with Mike, that's how I would have been. I only want you to be happy, nothing else.'  
'Rob, that's so sweet. You're amazing you know that.'  
'Well, It's true Kris. I'd do anything for you, I hope you know that.'  
'And I'd do anything for you, and I hope you know that,' I reassured him.  
'Well, I was hoping you'd say that, because there's something I want to do right now.' Robs grin re-appeared.  
'Oh yes? And what would that be?' I questioned him, my smile spreading from ear to ear.  
'Well, I was wondering, shouldn't we be making up for lost time? We've miss-' I didn't give him chance to finish. Instead, I locked my lips to his again and continued blissfully into the morning.

-

'I'll see you later, we'll get a car together to the airport,' Rob told me, holding me in a close embrace by my front door.  
'Okay babe, we'll we'd better,' I said. I felt like I could cry any minute; I really didn't want him to leave.  
'I'll miss you.'  
'I'll miss you more,' I reassured him.  
'I find that rather hard to believe,' he answered and then kissed me softy on the lips, 'We'll be back together before you know it, its just a few hours, and i really need to pack.'  
'Alright, we'll, you'd better not be sneaking off with any other woman behind my back.' Once I'd said it, I wished I hadn't. Robs face suddenly dropped.  
'How could you even contemplate that thought?'  
'I know babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It was so stupid of me.'  
'Ah that's alright, I forgive you. I'll see you soon.' The smile reappeared back on his face. He kissed me one last time, and then went down the porch steps to where his cab was waiting for him.  
I blew him a kiss and then stepped back inside, closing the door firmly behind him.  
All of a sudden, the phone began to ring. I ran into the living room and picked it up.  
'Hiya Kris, just wondering how you are, you seemed pretty tired and upset last night.' The sound of Nikki's voice was something comforting to make up for the fact that Rob had just left.  
'Hey Nik, I'm fine honestly, I was just really tired,' I reassured her.  
'Well thats good then,' she paused for a moment and then continued, 'Erm, babe, is Rob still there?'  
'Rob? No why?' I queried. It seemed odd for her to ask if Rob was here.  
'We'll no-one saw him leave last night, so I wasn't sure if he'd left or not. And where did Mike run off to so quickly?'  
Oh no. I thought I'd gotten away with that one. Obviously, not.  
I pondered for a moment. Nikki's my best friend, I thought. Surely I could tell her what was going on. I couldn't keep it to myself and besides I was so happy, I wouldn't be bothered about her reaction. Well, I would care about what she thought, but it wouldn't stop me and Rob.  
'Nikki, I'm going to tell you something now and you have to s-w-e-a-r,' I spelt out the letters so that she would understand clearly,' not to repeat what I am about to say to a single person, not even Ashley.'  
'Babe, I promise, I swear. Whats going on?'  
'I broke up with mike and-'  
'You did what?'  
'Listen, Nik, I'm not finished.'  
'Oh sorry, carry on.'  
'Well, yes I broke up with Mike. Things just weren't right between us, they haven't been for a while and-  
'Kris, you should have said something to me.'  
'Nikki, let me finish.'  
'Oops,' Nikki laughed and I joined in.  
'Well as i was saying, if you'll eventually let me finish is that things haven't been right between us for a while and well, I started to have feelings for someone else.'  
Silence.  
'Well, you can say something now.'  
'Well I didn't want you telling me I was interrupting again. actually, you did seem a bit off with Mike last night. Usually you would be laughing and joking and joining him in and stuff, and well, you just kinda sat there looking miserable for half the night.'  
'Good to know that I looked miserable Nik.'  
'No, well yeah you did a bit, not much. But as long as you did the right thing for you then that's fine, no one is going to blow up about it. Well except for Mike probably. Was he angry?'  
'You have no idea Nik, he just stormed out. We didn't really end on a good note.'  
'Well, that's his problem not yours. Don't worry about him, he'll come round.'  
'I know, I know. I do care about him, its just...'  
'Just what? Is this the other person you were on about?'  
'Maybe,' was all I said.  
'Kris, c'mon just tell me what's going on, you know you'll tell me in the end anyway.'  
'Aww Nikki, its so amazing, but so embarrassing at the same time.'  
'Kristen Jaymes Stewart, you tell me right this instance what is going on,' she demanded.  
I was going to tell her in the end anyway, so why not just get it over and done with now, I thought to myself.  
'Fine,' I took a deep breath,' So, I told you that I started to have feelings for someone else, right. Well, that someone was...is...,' I took in a breath again, 'Rob.'  
The phone went silent. Two minutes later, Nikki's voice re-appeared.'  
'.God. Kristen, are you serious?' She stopped talking for a moment and then asked, 'he didn't leave last night did he?'  
I could feel myself getting redder by the second. 'No,' I mumbled into the phone.  
'Kristen, first of all I am in shock. I had no idea that either of you felt that way.'  
'Well, I had no idea Rob felt that way. He told me last night in the Kitchen, and then we kissed a little bit an-'  
'He kissed you while you were still with mike?'  
'Well, yes, but he didn't mean to. Well, obviously he did, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He'd been feeling pretty glum all night, you know, because of the premiere and everything. I just think he wanted to get his feelings out in the open, and to be honest, I'm glad he did. Everything just seems right now and this morning I woke up in the best mood I've ever been in.'  
'Well, babe I'm so happy for you. I mean I feel bad for Mike, he obviously didn't take it well. But now I can tell that your happy and finally in a good place in your life. And lets be honest here, Rob's just about a million times hotter than Mike.'  
'Ha, you got that right.'  
'Tell me Kris, is he a good kisser.'  
'Oh Nik, you have no idea.''  
'Last night, did you two...you know...'  
'Nikki!'  
'Well, I'm just curious.'  
'Yes, we did. And before you ask me about that, yes it was magical. Now please can you stop embarrassing me.'  
'Sorry Kris, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Well, I guess I'd better go, I'll text you later, before the flight, kay?'  
'Sure thing. And remember, don't tell anyone about what we have just discussed.'  
'I won't Kris. Love you.'  
'Love you too Nikki.'  
I pressed the green button on my phone to end the call. The text notification was flashing up on the screen. I pressed read.

'Hey Kris  
miss u already. Meet mine in 2hrs.  
There will be a car waiting to take us  
2 the airport.  
Can't wait to see you. Xx'

Aww, he was so sweet. I sent a quick reply telling him I missed him too and that I would be there.

I smiled to myself, and jumped happily up the stairs to my bedroom. I lobbed a suitcase on the bed and began to take clothes out of my wardrobe. Nothing could be any better, I thought to myself and smiled even more. And soon I was going to see rob again, and then everything would be perfect.  
**  
NPOV **

My mobile vibrated on the coffee table. Wonder who this is, I thought. I picked up the phone from the table, looked at who it was and pressed 'answer'.

'Hey Ashley.'  
'Hey Nikki, just called for a convo. I'm so bored. I've packed all of my stuff and Kellan has gone to the bar with Jackson. So I have nothing to do.'  
'I don't want to sound rude, but will you come over to help me pack, I've done none of it.'  
'Don't be silly, of course I will. I'm bored anyway so of course I will.'  
'Thanks babe, it was really pissing me off, cause I've done none of it.'  
'I'll come around now, I may as well.'  
'Of course. I'll see you in a few.' Suddenly something popped into my head and without thinking, I added, 'Oh and Ashley, I have some huge news for you. You are not going to believe it.'

-

'Hiya,' I kissed Ashley on the cheek as she walked into my apartment.  
'Hey Nik.'  
'Listen, thanks for coming over and helping me do this.'  
'No problem, I have nothing else to do anyway.'  
'Thanks, you're a star.' I led her to the bedroom, where my suitcase was flung across the bed, and piles of clothes scattered around the room.  
'Dear god Nikki. Do you not tidy up at all?' Ash asked me as she walked over to a pile of clothes and began folding them neatly. 'Okay, you just say want packing and I'll fold them up and put them in the suitcase for you. And you need to fold the rest of it and put it away.'  
I laughed melodically and Ashley joined in.

Five minutes into the packing, Ashley put her head up and said, 'So, whats this news that you were going to tell me, that I won't believe?'  
Oh no. I thought she might have forgotten. It was my fault for opening my big mouth. 'Actually Ash, I'm not sure if i can tell you. I mean its kind of a secret.'  
'Nik, we don't keep secrets from each other remember. And who am I going to tell anyway. You know I don't gossip.'  
'I suppose your right. But I feel so bad. I swore I wouldn't tell.'  
'C'mon, who ever's secret it is, I'm sure they won't mind me knowing.'  
I suddenly remembered what Kristen had said to me;  
'You have to swear not to repeat what I am about to say to a single person, not even Ashley.'  
Surely she wouldn't mind me telling one of her closest friends. She was sure to find out anyway.  
'Okay Ashley, but please try and do a better job of keeping this secret than I've done. Are you listening?'  
'I'm listening.'  
'Okay. Well, Kristen broke up with Mike last night.'  
'She what?'  
'Ash, that isn't the biggest shock. She dumped Mike, and now she's with someone else. Someone she's had feeling's for for a while. Someone who's had feelings for her too.' I raised my eyebrow and Ashley's jaw dropped immediately.  
'Oh. My. God'

* * *

**Will Kristen find out that Ashley knows her secret? Will Ashley keep her promise like Nikki failed to do? What will happen at the UK premiere of 'Twilight'?**

Find out in the next chapter

**Reviews Please!!!**


	5. Conversations and Revelations

**KPOV**

'That's it I think Rob. We're good to go.'

I was helping Rob finish packing up the last of his things before we got to the airport. He always forgot something, so I'd decided to help him.

'Thanks so much babe, I owe you big time.' He kissed me lovingly on the lips.

'I think we can work something out,' I told him, and gave him a cheeky grin. I began kissing him back, but a few seconds later the beeping of our cab interupted.

'Aww damn, we've gotta go.'

'I'm sure I can owe you big time when we get there.'

'C'mon you.' I took Rob by the hand as he picked up his suitcase from the bed, and led him downstairs. I grabbed my suitcase with my free hand on the way out. We passed our bags to the driver and shuffled into the backseat. Luckily there didn't seem to be any paparazi out today, thank goodness. So we could be as open as we liked. Well, until we got to the airport at least.

'You can owe me for a bit now if you like...' I offered, my cheeky grin returning for the second time.

'Well that's pretty hard to say no to.' He lent in to me and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his kneck and we continued peacefully into the morning.

-

**APOV**

'Passport check, travellers check, check,' I told myself, quoting friends.

I, along with Nikki, Jackson and Kellan had arrived at the airport. All we were waiting for now was Rob and Kristen.

They should be here any minute, I told myself.

'Where the fuck are they. They are always late,' Nikki thought out loud.

'Babe, they will be here soon. Chillax,' Kellan advised her.

'Chillax? What the fuck? No-one says fucking chillax apart from 5 year olds.'

'Well, sooooorrry! I'll be sure to ask for you're permission next time before using any words.'

'Good.' Nikki slapped him playfully across the cheek.

'Kellan, come here a second,' I called him.

'What is it sweetheart. Nikki, can I call her sweetheart, or will I sound like an 80 year old? Hmm?'

'No your fine' She smiled across cheekily. Kellan smiled back, a glint in his eye.

'What is it babe?'

'Oh nothing, I just wanted a kiss. Please?'

'You don't have to plead me for a kiss. Though it is kind of a turn on.'

'Just kiss me you fool,' I laughed as he picked me up in his arms and began kissing me all over.

'Kellan, what a-' I said inbetween laughter, 'What are you doing?' More laughter.

'Giving you what you oh so desperatley wanted.'

'Haha, okay, I'm not gonna complain.' Then something struck me. 'Hey baby, put me down a sec, I need to talk to you. In private.'

'What, is something wrong. You're not breaking up with me are you.'

'Yes actually, I am. No of course not. Just, come over here.' I took him by the hand and dragged him over to a free corner where we could talk privatley.

'Listen carefully. Now Nikki told me something this morning and you have to promise you wont tell anyone what I am about to repeat to you.'

'Of course ash, what is it?'

'Oh God, I feel so bad. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone.'

'Ash, I'm your boyfriend. Were not supposed to keep secrets.'

'I know, I know. Okay, so what she told me, was basically...'

-

**RPOV**

'Right, we're here.' The sound of the drivers voice startled the both of us.

'Um, thanks. What do we owe you?'

'Twenty.'

I passed him a twenty dollar bill as quickly as possible, pushed ipen the door and held out my had for Kristen, so that I could help her out of the car.

'What a gentleman,' Kristen praised, 'How I can control myself from jumping on you right now is beyond me. But I shall have to try.'

I brought my lips to here ear. 'Yes you shall, you naughty, naughty girl. Else, you may have to recieve a spanking from me later.'

Kristen shivered. 'Well, maybe I wouldn't mind that.' She grinned at me, as she began walking off to the airport entrance.

And I followed willingly.

-

Check in took us around twenty minutes, by which time, I'm sure, everyone else was getting rather pissed off with waiting.

Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrating.

'Hey Kellan. Whats up man.'

'How long are you gonna be, cause it seems like we've been waiting here for fucking hours.'

'Sorry mate, we just checked in. We'll meet you on the plane in a sec.'

'Alright. In a bit.'

'Bye, bye.'

'Kristen, they're all getting pretty pissed off, we'd better hurry.'

'Alright babe. Lets go.'

**NPOV**

'This is geting fucking rediculous.' I was getting really impatient now. I hated waiting, with a passion.

'Calm down babe, they'll be here in a min,' Kellan told me.

'Well, you were saying that two hours ago.' I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah, well, I...he...they...oh shush!' A smile crept over his lips.

I couldn't help but laugh-in a good way. I was always ripping into him, and he was so lighthearted about it. He never took me too seriously and I kinda loved him for it.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'What was that for?'

'Since you're such a good boy for putting up with this Bitch.'

'Ah well, I shall have to do it more often if I'm getting kisses all the while.'

'Oi Kellan,' Ashley interrupted.

'Im only jokin' babe.' He wandered over to ashley and kissed her softly on the lips. It appeared he was forgiven.

Just then I saw two people running out of the corner of my eyes, and I didnt even need to turn around to know who it was.

'Well, it's about time! Could you have taken any longer?'

'So...s..sorry...Nik..we...I...' Rob tried to say.

'Listen Rob. Its best you don't speak. Your here now, just try and get your breath back.'

'Phew...sorry...guys.' Kristen was almost as out of breath as rob. Not quite... but almost.

Jackson glanced at his watch.

'Guys, we'd better hurry or we're gonna miss the plane.'

'Alright lets go dudes.' Kellan placed his arm around Nikki's waste as we all walked off.

As I wandered behind, I saw Rob momentairily try to slip his hand into Kristen's, but within a second he pulled it away, realising what he was doing.

That was It. I had to talk to them. Tell them no more secrets an sneaking around.

I would do it when we got on the plane.

-

'Ooh thats so nice. Mm, oh yeah. Oh yeahh...'

'Er, Nik?'

'Oooo, oh yeah, yeah, thats it.'

'Nikki? NIKKI'

'What is it Jackson?'

'Well, as much as you sound...great, your making sex noises.'

'Well can you blame me with the massage I'm getting from this chair?'

'There's a massage setting?'

'You bet. Try it, come here. Sit'

Jackson plonked himself down in the seat next to mine.'

'Ohh, oh baby. Mmm, ooo thats nice, ahhh yess.'

'Now who's making the sex noises?' I laughed melodically.

'So good.'

Somthing clicked in my mind. I pushed myself out of my seat reluctantly and wandered over to Ashley.

'Hey Ash, can I talk to you a sec.'

'Sure what's up?'

'er, in private?'

'Oh, alright. Be back in a sec babe.' She lightly pressed her lips to Kellans and got up out of her chair.

'Right, well, you know that thing about ...you know who.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, i've decided to confront them both about it. They need to get it out to us all, it's rediculous.'

'Us all? As in...'

'Well, all of us. I mean, we're the only ones that know.'

'Right...'

'Ash?'

'Er Nik. I kinda have a confession.'

'Oh no you fucking didn't. Ash, why would you do that!'

'Well, Kellan's my boyfriend. We don't keep secrets.'

'But I wasn't supposed to even tell you. And now Kellan knows.'

'And Jackson...'

'WHAT?!' Suddenly a hundred faces turned towards me, so i shrugged my shoulders and they all went back to whatever they had been doing previously.

'Sorry, he overheard us talking about it.'

'Well this is fab.'

'Sorry hun.'

'Right, well that it then. We all know and so I'm just confronting them.'

'No...Nik..wait.'

'Yes?'

'Actually, go ahead.'

'Thankyou.'

Rob and Kristen were sitting infront of where Kellan was. Slowley, i meanderd across to them.

'Sup guys?'

'Hey Nikki. How's it going?'

'Im great thanks. But the question is, how are things with you guy, eh? Whats going on with you?'

'We're good too, aren't we Kris?'

'Yeah fab thanks Nik.'

'Oh great, great. So how- forget it.'

'Forget what?'

'I can't pretend any more. Listen guys, we know. All of us.'

'You gotta help me out here Nik.' Kristen said a confused expression on her face.

'Listen, there's no point in pretending any more.'

'Seriously, a little help here babe. All, I'm asking for.'

I sighed. 'Look, we... we all know you're not with Mike any more.'

'Oh...'

'And we know... we know that you two are together.'

As I stared at Kristen, and she stared back, the look on her face was unreadable, and I wasn't quite sure what she was going to do next.


End file.
